Hearts
|-|Hearts= |-|Super Hearts= |-|Ultimate Godslayer= Summary Hearts is the primary antagonist of Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission. He is the leader of the Core Area Warrior, a league of individuals whose goal is to free the multiverse from the tyranny of the gods, setting on a mission to use the power of the Universe Seed to kill Zen'ō. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-B Name: Hearts Origin: Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Leader of the Core Area Warriors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Ki Sensing, Spaceflight, Enhanced Senses , Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Boo and SSJ3 Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Heart Reading (Hearts can read one's thoughts. He uses this ability to keep track of the other Core Area Warriors, and also on Hit to find out who the multiverse's strongest warrior was), Precognition (He also uses his Heart Reading to foresee his opponents' attacks, allowing him to easily dodge or counter their attacks such as Hit's time skip attacks), Teleportation (Hearts possesses the ability to teleport himself and others, even between other universes), Gravity Manipulation (Hearts is able to amplify gravity around himself and others), Telekinesis (Able to push his opponents and their ki blasts away), Energy Absorption (Is able to able to absorb the energy of those annihilated by his Gravity Cage to the Universe Seed), Transformation (Super Hearts), Matter Manipulation with the Universe Seed (Able to turn an entire planet into dust), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | All previous vastly enhanced, Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly, Wiped out Fusion Zamasu, who had returned even after Zen'ō erased him from existence), Summoning (With God Meteor) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Hearts fought against Jiren, who in turn should scale to Goku, who had fought his Xeno counterpart by that point) | Multiverse level (Fought against Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta), can negate durability with the Universe Seed (It's stated the power of the Universe Seed is able to kill Zen'ō) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Jiren) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Tanked attacks from Jiren) | Multiverse level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, and portals. Standard Equipment: The Universe Seed Intelligence: Hearts is a cunning warrior who crafted his master plan to free the multiverse from the gods Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in several ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Gravity Manipulation: Hearts possess gravity manipulating abilities. When amplifying the gravity in an area he surrounds himself with a purple aura and his hands glow with gold energy and aims his hand at the selected area. *'Gravity Cage:' - Hearts is able to create gravity cubes which contain several hundred times Earth's gravity and amplify any shock taken from outside the cage by just as much. Due to the force of the gravity anything trapped inside them for long enough is likely to be annihilated and their energy is then transferred to the Universe Seed. The cubes can be made to be larger than an entire planet. After becoming the Ultimate Godslayer, Hearts becomes capable of even wiping out immortals using his Gravity Cages. **'Gravity Burst:' Hearts traps the foe in a Gravity Cage and then amplifies it to damage his foe. **'Continuous Energy Bullet:' Hearts is able to create energy cubes which transform into thin homing energy beams. **'Energy Shield:' Hearts is able to use create a large energy cube as a shield. **'Gravity Finale:' Hearts barrages his foes with numerous Gravity Cages from below, which all join in the sky to form a massive golden Gravity Cage which crashes down upon his foe. *'Gravity Fist:' A power-up used by Super Hearts where he surrounds himself with energy cubes and a purple aura. When his aura is not active only his arms and legs are surrounded by energy and cubes. Super Hearts charges his foe and smashes them into the ground with a heavy blow. *'Stop:' Hearts freezes his opponent in place. *'Anti:' Hearts moves his opponent away. *'Press:' Hearts forces his opponent into the ground. Ultimate Godslayer (究極の神殺, '' Kyūkyoku no Kamigoroshi''): The ultimate form taken by Hearts when he absorbs the Universe Seed. *'Green Orbs:' Hearts is able to utilize the green orbs he gained with the form to attack foes. He can spin these orbs around his vicinity at such speed that they are invisible to opponents who are not aware they are there, creating a seemingly impenetrable wall. *'God Meteor:' Hearts most powerful attack as the Ultimate Godslayer, Hearts calls forth a huge meteor to destroy his target - be it a person or planet. Key: Base/Super Hearts | Ultimate Godslayer Hearts Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Negation Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 2